Shadows of War
by phantomx05
Summary: Old friends return and new ones are made, but in the turmoils of the battlefield can a group of Refugee soldiers fight for peace for all of the world, even when the whole world is against them. Will strength and will be enough? KiraxLacus OCxOC
1. Background

Just the background tell me what you think. Is this a good idea I'd like to know so I can make changes soon and continue writing. Please let me know what you think.

Background and info-

(all ages from GSD, will remain the same)

This story takes place 2 years after the second bloody valentine war. Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli are all 18. Meyrin Hawke stays in Orb with the Archangel and is 16. Most of the world has been rebuilt and just when it seems like piece will reign a new high chairmen is named for ZAFT and a new president for the Atlantic Federation (suggestions for these names please). Together they sign an alliance treaty and join into one large nation putting all differences aside. This new nation is called the Zodiac Atlantic Union or ZAU. Tensions soon begin to rise in anger from other nations at the growing power of ZAU and they begin a war with Eurasia. Together Orb and Scandinavia plan to send refugees to a hidden nation that was long forgotten once they left the earth to colonize Mars. (they used machines to create an atmosphere for Mars and its moons.) This is where the story begins.

Characters:

Shin and Luna on a new ZAU ship.

Returning Archangel Crew

Returning Eternal Crew

Kisaki

Asagi

Mayura

Juri

and new characters I will introduce later so I don't ruin the surprise.

Mobile Suits:

Strike Freedom-Kira

Infinite Justice-Athrun

Akatsuki-Mu

Destiny (fixed up)-Shin

Impulse-Luna

Buster 2.0 (nuclear powered)- Dearka

Duel 2.0 (nuclear powered)- Yzak

other pilots and suits to be introduced


	2. A Rising Power

Please read and review. Tell me what you think so that I know if this is a good idea or not. If not I will make changes to it to meet what you think would make it better. Thank you

A Rising Power

The sounds of afterburners could be heard everywhere but the brown haired boy that was sitting in the waiting section of the airport did not seem to mind, his mind was preoccupied by something else. He continued to stare out the window as if he was looking for some one. This section of the Orb airport was like a ghost because it was the spot where flights from ZAFT were to land, and with the formation of ZAU no one wanted to leave ZAFT, and why would they. United with the Federation under the name ZAU this new super nation was an unstoppable force, one which no one could hold off for long. This nation had the combined power of the Federation's numbers and ZAFT's superior technology. No known country posed a threat to the large nation now. The only nation that ZAU was attacking that was fighting back with all their might was Eurasia, and they were only doing two things. One of these things was slightly slowing the enemy advance and the other was denying the inevitable.

A large roar was heard as a pink shuttle landed in front of the window on the runway. The brown haired boy looked at the lady guarding the exit door. She nodded and opened the door and the brown haired boy ran out towards the now stopped pink shuttle. A large set of steps appeared out of the shuttle and out came a very beautiful pink haired girl. Kira continued to run to her hoping that he would be able to surprise her, but Lacus noticed him before he could reach her. Upon seeing him she immediately dropped her bag and ran towards Kira as fast as she could. Before Kira could reach her she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around him while squeezing him tightly. Kira returned the gesture and smiled down at the beautiful girl.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long Kira." Lacus said. "I knew since I was still considered a traitor I would have to sneak around, but I never that combined with collecting my things and visiting my father and mother's graves would take almost two years."

"It's OK Lacus I understand, you never even got to say goodbye to your father and also you had other things to do besides collecting your things and visiting your mother and father's grave. You were required to stay there for about a year and a half to gather intelligence on what ZAU is planning." Kira said.

"Did I miss much while I was gone?" Lacus asked.

"Well... yes." Kira replied.

"Tell me Kira, please." Lacus pleaded.

"Well I really don't think I'm the one to tell you Lacus." Kira said, but as he finished he looked into her pleading eyes and couldn't not hold the information from her. "OK. Um... well... Cagalli has given up her leadership of Orb to Kasaki."

"WHAT!" Lacus almost screamed at Kira.

"She decided she wasn't ready for the power and well it's kinda of hard for the leader of a nation to have a relationship with a soldier." Kira smiled after saying this because of the complete look of surprise on Lacus's face.

"What?" She questioned quietly still dumbfounded.

Kira laughed at her and said "It's not official yet but Athrun and Cagalli have been spending a lot of time together since she gave up her power."

"Really?" Lacus asked with a somewhat happy tone.

"Yes Lacus, I wouldn't lie to you." Kira said in a very calm tone.

A small smile spread across Lacus's face after hearing this. "Thank you Kira." Lacus said. "But I have to know, how is Meyrin taking this."

"Well it's true she had a crush on Athrun but I think that's all it was, besides she is a very pretty girl I'm sure she will find somebody."

Lacus seemed sort of disheartened when she heard Kira complement on the girl. Her head dropped as she tried to hide this, but Kira saw right through it. "Is something wrong Lacus?" Kira asked in a caring tone.

"Well, it's just that.... You think she's really pretty?" Lacus asked looking very sad. Kira looked into her eyes and saw that it looked like she was about to cry.

"Well yes but...." Kira began but didn't finish before tears started to roll down Lacus's cheeks. She tried to hide them but she couldn't. Kira put his right hand on her right cheek and gently lifted her head up while wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'm sure she will make some other guy very happy. It's nothing to cry about Lacus."

"Kira.." Lacus said looking into his eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Kira looked down at her, thinking about what just happened. _Did I say something wrong to make her cry_ Kira thought. He did not quite understand his feelings yet and did not know whether Lacus had any feelings for him, after all she had been gone for two years.

"Come on Lacus." Kira said. "Everyone will be meeting soon to decide what we should do about ZAU and your information will be very important."

Lacus nodded and followed him towards the airport while two men followed carry her bags on carts. Kira stole a glance at Lacus, but she noticed him and turned her head to look into his eyes. She smiled at him while he stared into her blue eyes. He was so transfixed by them he could hardly see anything else, so it was not hard to believe that he didn't see Lacus slowly reach over and clasp his hand. Lacus gave Kira a look that seemed to ask Kira if he was OK with her holding his hand. Kira smiled back and wrapped his fingers around hers his earlier question now answered.

00000

Cagalli tried to find something that would look nice for her to wear to the conference. Although she was not the leader of Orb anymore she still had a great deal of influence among the council. She slowly tore apart her closet looking for something nice that she actually wanted to wear while Athrun waited out in the hallway. She eventually picked out a very nice looking short red skirt as well as a jacket to match it and put them on along with a white shirt. She walked into the bathroom and worked with her hair trying to get it into the fashion that the desert tiger's wife had put it in when she had helped her clean up after the kebab incident.

"Ah!" Cagalli shouted as she once again failed to get it into the right style.

"I'm sure what ever you pick out will look beautiful on you." Athrun said from the hall. "Can I come in now or are you still not changed."

"I'm done." She replied as she finally got her hair the way she wanted it.

Athrun walked into the room wearing an Orb military uniform. The second his eyes fell on Cagalli his eyes grew very big and he stopped right where he was. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the words he was looking for. After several tries Cagalli smiled at him satisfied that by the look on his face she must look very good. Athrun finally found the words he was looking for when Cagalli smiled.

"You... look..... incredible." He said very slowly and without even know it blurted out a little extra. "You look like the prettiest girl in the word."

Cagalli was not expecting the last part. Her face immediately turned beat red and she looked down at the floor to hide it. She was at a loss for words, that was the nicest thing he had ever said to her and she had no idea what to say. She quickly decided she didn't need to say anything and she took a step towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and raised her head pressing her lips against his. Athrun looked extremely surprised, he had not expected this from her. Before he had the chance to kiss back she pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you Athrun." She said. "I think we better get going."

Athrun nodded and began walking out with her. On the way out he glanced over at her, he still could not get over her beauty. Slowly he grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. Cagalli looked at him and smiled showing that she was blushing a little, she still did not understand why she had kissed him like that. Sure she had kissed Athrun before but they had not kissed for a little over two years and she was surprised she did what she did. Although she was confused at her action she was happy because she thought that she just might have broken the barrier that had seemed to be in between them since Athrun had left to go back to ZAFT.

00000

"ZAU has only one goal in mind with this alliance and war." Lacus informed the council. "Their only goal is to take over the entire Earth and all of the colonies, and with a force as strong as they are we have no chance of stopping them. I as well as Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli plea that the council try to find a non-violent way to save Orb, I do not wish to see Orb's citizens lose the freedoms they love so much but with ZAU's incredible power we have no hope of defeating them in battle."

"Well Miss Lacus we agree with you, we do not wish to see Orb's citizens lose their freedoms either and there is no hope of us winning a war against them, but what do you propose we do? We cannot simply leave Orb, we have no where to go, no place to hide all of our civilians and no nation is strong enough to stop this force even if we all joined together." A council member asked Lacus.

"There is a place we can go, a place that only Orb and the Kingdom of Scandinavia know about." Kasaki said making everyone present look at him. "This place was a country who decided to leave Earth years ago before coordinators began showing up, In fact long before then. I do not know exactly when they left but I do know this country was so far advanced they already had coordinators among them and foresaw the growing violence against them once the rest of the world discovered that they could be created. This country contacted me as well as the King of Scandinavia as soon as ZUA was formed. They agreed that they would except our people and protect them as they have the room for our people as well as the strength to stop this menace, and so I ask the council that they agree with me and that we accept this offer. We must flee, we must take the people of orb and flee so that their freedoms as well as our own may be protected. We must go to space, where we will meet a fleet of this countries ships to escort us there."

The council talked amongst theme selves for a while. Many differing opinions were offered on the subject. The discussions continued for nearly an hour. Suddenly the room grew silent and it seemed the council had reached a decision. One council member stood up and began to speak.

"Sir after much debating we have come to a conclusion." He said. "If you trust this nation then we support you and will trust them as well because this seems like our only option, but sir we must ask, who is this nation and where are they hidden."

"Well if you agree with me," Kisaki said. "We must gather the people of Orb and Scandinavia. Together we will leave orb and together we will go into space, to Mars, and to the United States!"

End of chapter 1

Tell me what you think. Do you like my idea, should I make changes, please review so that I can know what you think.


	3. Old Friends

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. I decided to go a different direction with the story and that is why I deleted the original chapter that was here. This is the longest chapter so far. Tell me what you think. *Note: There is a little language nearer to the end of this chapter, just one or two words. I don't think it's enough for me to have to change the rating of this story but if it is let me know.

Old Friends

The conference room burst into a loud confusion of voices, everyone shouting as loud as they could to be heard over the others but what they didn't realize is that with everyone yelling they couldn't hear anyone else but themselves. The four friends sat at the end of the table confused and torn between supporting Kisaki or thinking he was crazy. With the loud commotion no one heard a soldier walk into the room and begin whispering in Kisaki's ear, and then he walked right out of the room. Kisaki raised his hand into a position that seemed to say stop and waited for everyone to turn their attention to him. It took a minute or two before everyone had calmed down. Kasaki then began to speak to everyone present in the room.

"My council members I understand your reactions, but I can prove that the United States does indeed still exist, but first...." Kisaki said. He began to speak again now addressing the four teens at the end of the table specifically. "I am very thankful for your reports but as you are not council you are not permitted to listen in on this conversation even with your high influence in the nation. Again I thank you for your report and am very sorry that I must ask you to leave, even though I would much prefer if you were able to stay and offer your insight on the subject but rules are rules and you have already heard too much. I ask that while you leave you keep the things you heard today in this room secret and if you are looking for something to do after you eat I believe Erica Simmons is waiting to show the four of you something in Morgenrate."

"Thank you Mr. Kisaki." The four said in unison while bowing and taking their exit.

Kira listened as Cagalli and Athrun began talking about what they wanted to do for dinner. Kira heard many places mentioned but none of them fit into what he had in mind. He wanted Lacus and him to be able to catch up since they had been apart for so long. While Lacus had been in the plants for two years Kira had been in the Federation for a year gathering in-tel and when he got back he had spent many meals with Cagalli and Athrun feeling much like a third wheel. He was deep in thought and Lacus must have noticed because she touched his arm and looked up at him. Kira look down at her seeing the worry in his eyes and smiled at her to show her he was alright. Lacus returned the smile and her worried expression changed to a more content expression. Kira opened the doors to the parking lot outside the parliament building and after giving up on trying to find a place on their own Athrun and Cagalli asked Kira where he would like to go for dinner. Kira turned around and began to answer them.

"Actually, Lacus and I already had plans. You and Athrun can go together to get something to eat if that's ok with you." Kira said awarding him a confused look from Lacus as she did not recall having plans already as well as an angry glare from Cagalli.

"That's fine by me." Athrun said, but Cagalli didn't seem so happy with it.

"Oh, so you're to good to eat with your sister now?" Cagalli asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Come on Cagalli don't worry about it let's go, he has already eaten with us plenty of times." Athrun said walking towards his car and Cagalli reluctantly followed. They both got in Athrun's car and drove out of the parking lot towards the security gate.

"Kira, we didn't have plans." Lacus said. "Why did you tell Athrun and your sister that?"

"Well because I have already eaten with them plenty of times and I would rather spend the time catching up with you then being scolded by Cagalli about the way I eat. I would rather have a more peaceful dinner with you because we haven't seen each other in so long." Kira said. After hearing that Lacus gave Kira a quick hug.

"So where do you plan on taking me?" She asked with a very curious look on her face.

"You will see." Kira answered.

They both walked over to the red convertible that was Kira's. Kira opened the door for Lacus and she climbed in, and he walked over to the other side and sat in the drivers seat. The engine roared to life as Kira turned the key and began backing out of the parking spot. He quickly drove to the security gate that was opened by the guard and he drove through. Once out on the open road Lacus turned to him and began to speak.

"Kira I just realized something." Lacus said.

"Oh yea whats that?" Kira asked.

"Well since the Reverend moved back to the Plants I have no where to stay, and If we are going to leave soon then I don't see a point in renting an apartment. If we had longer I would rent one but since we will probably leave before too long I don't want to get one."

"Well you have two choices." Kira said.

"And what are those?" she asked a little confused.

"Stay with Cagalli and Athrun at her Father's old house or you can stay in the second bedroom in my apartment. It's up to you."

"Well I would rather stay with you Kira." Lacus said.

"Ok we will take your stuff up when we get there."

"Ok." She said. _Is that where we are going to eat?_ She thought to herself disappointed.

Kira pulled into a small apartment building's parking lot. Together they carried Lacus's stuff into his apartment and put it in her room. After they finished that Kira grabbed a few things out of a cupboard and put them in a basket while Lacus was changing he quickly went back down to the car and put the basket in the trunk. Lacus walked out of her room wearing the violet skirt and white shirt with separate sleeves he had first seen her in. Kira was wearing the usual black shirt and pants.

"So are you ready to go?" Kira asked her noticing how pretty she looked.

"Are we not eating here?" she asked a little relieved that this is not what he had planed.

"Of course not Lacus, you deserve a little more than that if I'm taking you out to dinner." Kira replied.

"Thank you Kira." Lacus said while trying to hide the slight blush that had come across her face.

Kira once again opened the car door for Lacus, and she sat down in the seat. Kira jumped in the drivers seat and started the engine. He put the top down and started driving up a narrow road. On the right side of the road was a sheer wall of rock leading up to a cliff, and on the left side of the road was a small strip of grass and then a drop straight to the ocean below. Kira drove fast up the road and the wind whipped through his hair. He looked over and saw Lacus with her pink hair blowing in the wind, he smiled at seeing this and admired at how pretty she looked like this. Lacus turned her head to look at him and Kira quickly looked back at the road trying to hide the blush but Lacus had already noticed it. She smiled and looked at him and began to wonder where they were going.

After about ten minutes of driving Kira pulled off the main road on to a short gravel road that led to a small grassy meadow on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was just beginning to set and Lacus couldn't believe how beautiful. Kira got out and opened her car door for her and she stepped out smiling at him, he then walked over to the back of the car and pulled out the basket he had packed and a blanket. He laid out the blanket and opened up the basket where he had packed two sandwiches and two pops.

"Aw Kira, a picnic?" Lacus asked.

"Yea I'm sorry I didn't have time to prepare something more but it was kind of short notice." Kira said.

"It's ok Kira, I really love the view and I don't mind what we eat as long as I'm with you. This was so thoughtful." Lacus said as Kira blushed from her compliments. Lacus saw this and smiled truly happy that even after two years she still had the power to make him blush like that.

"Well I thought that we could watch the sunset while we eat." Kira said.

"Thank you Kira." Lacus said. "It may seem like this is very simple but this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." After saying this she wrapped her arms around Kira and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Kira was very surprised by this but enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his cheeks. He slowly began to blush and Lacus smiled and sat down on the blanket patting the spot right next to her, and Kira quickly sat down where she motioned.

Together the two sat eating and talking about what had happened to them in the last two years truly happy for the time alone. After finishing her sandwich Lacus began to watch the sunset. While she was doing this Kira slowly reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Lacus turned and smiled at him but noticed he was watching the sunset. She watched him as he was staring out at the sunset noticing how handsome he looked with the wind gently blowing his hair. Kira turned his head to look at her and Lacus quickly looked out to the sunset to hide her blush, but Kira noticed. He just smiled and he too began to look out at the sunset.

00000

The red haired girl gripped the steering wheel tight as she came closer to the top of the ridge where just on the other side lay Morgenrate. After hearing that the Archangel was there she immediately began driving there as quickly as she could. _I can't believe I'm about to see him after all these years. Now I will have a chance to tell him what I wanted to that one day before..... _she thought as she remembered how sad she had been when she had heard the strike had been shot down. Flay gripped the steering wheel as she thought of the pain it had brought her then she remembered how Kira yelled as he saw Crueset shoot the shuttle she was on. Flay couldn't remember exactly how she survived but she knew she woke up in Orb and was still alive. She had to see Kira again, she had to show him she wasn't dead so they could pick up where they left off. _I just hope I'm not too late._ She thought while trying hard not to picture Kira with some other girl.

She reached the top of the ridge where she noticed a red convertible in a small meadow. In front of the car was a brown haired boy holding the hand of the pink haired girl next to them as they sat on their picnic blanket watching the sunset. _Is that....._ _no it can't be, at least I don't think it is.... _She thought as the two disappeared behind a wall of rock while she was driving down the other side of the ridge.

00000

Kira heard the black car before he saw it, the only thing he saw was a flash of red hair and the car was gone. Seeing that brought him out of the state he had been in while watching the sun set and somehow reminded him that Ms. Simmons had something to show him.

"Lacus, I think we should head to Morgenrate now to see what Ms. Simmons has to show me before it's too late." Kira said.

"Ok Kira let's go." Lacus said.

Kira Folded up the picnic blanket and they both went to the back of the car to put the basket and blanket in the trunk. Kira shut the trunk and was beginning to walk around to open Lacus's door for her but suddenly stopped as he heard a loud engine roar. Lacus looked at him in confusion and had a very worried look on her face. Suddenly a white van came out into view on the road. The tires screeched as the van door slid open. Kira saw immediately that there were two men armed with guns in the van both aimed at Lacus.

"Lacus!" Kira yelled grabbing her and diving for cover behind the car twisting in the air to make sure he didn't land on her. He winced as the gravel scraped his back and tore his shirt. Lacus wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself as close to him as possible as gunshots hit the windshield and side of the car.

"If you two stand up and surrender quietly we will make sure your death is quick and painless." One of the men said.

"Yes, for the preservation of our blue and pure world." the other said. "We will not allow you to prevent the plan that our great nation ZAU has."

"No!" Kira yelled. "I won't let you hurt her! I won't let you hurt her no matter what!" Lacus rolled off him into the gravel and was so surprised to hear him say that but her thoughts were soon ended by more gunfire from the two men. Next to her Kira drew a pistol from the holster on his side and stood up and fired. A sharp scream of pain came from one of the men as he was shot in the shoulder.

"Shit! He's armed!." The driver yelled. "Get back in the van you morons quick." The two men jumped into the van after that.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." One of the men shouted. Soon after there was the sound of the van doors and the tires squealed as they drove off down the road the opposite way Kira and Lacus had come up.

"Lacus are you ok?" Kira asked as he helped her up.

"Yes I'm fine." Lacus said as the full thought of what Kira had said during the fight hit her. He had wanted to protect and didn't care what happened to himself. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kira blushed at this and was utterly confused. He winced as her hands came into contact with his scraped and bloody back, it was not a lot of pain but contact made it sting like crazy.

"Oh Kira your hurt." Lacus said looking at him in worry.

"No it's just a few scrapes I'm fine." Kira said. "But what was that for." He said referring to her hug and kiss.

"It's because of what you said when they attacked. You didn't care what happened to you as long as you stopped them from hurting me. Thank you." She said with a caring smile on her face.

"Your welcome." Kira said as he began to blush as he thought of what he said. He had almost revealed how he really felt to her, and he wasn't sure about her feelings for him yet so he did not want to do that.

"Don't blush Kira, what you did was very heroic." Lacus said. Kira just smiled at her.

"Shall we go then?" He asked and Lacus nodded.

00000

Kira pulled up to the security gate into Morgenrate. The man asked for Id and Kira showed him his Morgenrate employee card. As the guard checked to make sure the card was real Kira looked at the security monitors in the small booth. One in particular caught his eye, as he saw a girl with red hair talking to a guard and trying to get in when he saw her face shock ran through him. _Flay!?_ He thought but he quickly shrugged of the thought when the guard gave him back his Id.

Erica was waiting for him in the parking garage and walked over to the car when Kira parked. She looked at the car see the bullet holes in the side of it and the destroyed windshield, and seeing that she quickly made sure that Kira and Lacus were both alright. Except for a few scratches she noticed on Kira's back she saw that they were both fine.

"What happened?" Erica asked.

"It's a long story Ms. Simmons. Is it ok if you show us this quick, it has been a long day and both Lacus and I are very tired."

"Well of course I just wanted to introduce you to an old friend of yours, will you follow me." She said making Kira think about the girl on the monitor that looked like Flay. Lacus and Kira followed Erica into a nearby dark hangar. They walked across a catwalk and Kira expected her to keep going expecting to meet the girl he saw and thought was Flay butt Erica stopped and turned to him.

"Kira, I would like to introduce you to your old friend the Freedom, although he has had a slight name change and color change." Erica said as the lights flashed on and Kira saw the original freedom standing before him. It looked just like his old ms in every way except for the color. It was primarily black with orange trim. Kira couldn't believe his eyes he thought the Freedom had been destroyed.

"Is this really the Freedom?" Kira asked.

"Well mostly, we found most the parts in good enough condition to make molds and rebuild them. We put in a new type of compact nuclear reactor. Its new name is Crusader." Erica said.

"It's incredible." Kira said. After much talking about the Crusader Kira and Lacus left to go to sleep.

00000

Tell me what you think, please review.


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

I'd like to take thank everyone who is reading this story. It is my first Gundam Seed Fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you could review so I know how I'm doing. My exams are finally over and school is out so now that my summer vacation has started I will try and update two or three times a week. This is a very long chapter because it is the one I put the most thought into, you will find out once you read it.

An Unexpected Meeting

Kira woke up to a ringing telephone blaring in his ear. He rolled over and picked up his blue mobile phone, fumbling for a few seconds to try and find the talk button to answer it. He finally found the button and pressed it to hear the sound of a familiar sister's angry voice.

"Wake up you lazy moron!" Cagalli yelled at him. "It's ten o'clock and you're not even awake yet, what possible reason could you have for sleeping so much?"

"I was tired." Kira answered groggily.

"Tired!? What could you possibly be tired for!?"

"Cagalli did you call me for another reason besides yelling at me?"

"I wanted to tell you that the council has come to a decision and asked you, Athrun, Lacus, and me to be in attendance. So get your lazy butt out of bed so they can make their announcement."

"Cagalli, I doubt they would just wait for me to make an announcement like that, besides I'm sure they have a time established to make the announcement."

"That's beside the point you need to wake up so you can be ready for it!" She yelled.

"Cagalli, what time does the press conference start?" Kira asked calmly.

"Well, it starts at three but I wanted..." She said not being able to finish because she was cut off.

"You woke me up five hours early for a press conference!?" Kira said with a raised voice causing the pink haired girl sitting on the chair in the room smile, because she couldn't help but think that he looked very cute when he was angry like this. She couldn't help herself but let out a small giggle that Kira didn't notice.

"Well I wanted you to be ready!" Cagalli yelled back.

"Goodbye Cagalli I'm going back to bed." Kira said.

"Kira Yamato don't you dare hang..." she was cut short as Kira hung up.

"That was very funny Kira." Lacus said from the chair in the room, making Kira turn to her. He was so surprised that he jumped back and fell of the bed. Seeing that Lacus ran over to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright Kira?" Lacus asked. "I made you breakfast and was bringing it to you but I found out you were still asleep so I was waiting for you to wake up." Kira looked up to see her standing over him.

"Thank you very much Lacus I would really enjoy to eat with you, but I'm not exactly fully dressed yet." Kira said with a slight blush on his face. Lacus gave him a confused look and then began to look him over trying to find meaning in his words, it was then that she noticed that Kira was only wearing a pair of boxers and a sleeveless t shirt.

"Oh Kira I'm so sorry I didn't notice." Lacus said her face turning beat red, while walking to the other side of the room, turning her back to Kira and covering her eyes so that she couldn't see him change. Kira quickly put on a nice pair of pants and a blue button down collared shirt.

"Ok Lacus I'm done." Kira said. Lacus turned around to see him and added to the already large blush as she admired how handsome he looked. Kira smiled at this and walked over to the two chairs that where in the room and picked up a plate. Seeing this Lacus picked up her own plate and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Mmm Lacus this is amazing." Kira said as he ate the delicious scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon Lacus had made.

"Thank you Kira. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that." Lacus said as her blush continued to grow showing how nervous she was about Kira liking the food. Seeing this Kira smiled at her and her blush started to fade a little knowing that he was being very serious. Lacus couldn't believe how kind Kira was to her.

After finishing Lacus helped Kira clean up the dishes. They worked in quiet as Lacus was still a little embarrassed and did not want to show Kira how nervous she was. Kira looked over and smiled at her often which helped to lessen her nervousness. After finishing Kira turned to Lacus.

"Lacus I think I already know what the council is going to decide." Kira said.

"I do too Kira, they don't have much other choice." Lacus said.

"But even if we are wrong with our hunch I still think it's time that we reactivate the Freedom." Kira said. Lacus looked at him with a concerned look. She wasn't ready for Kira to start fighting again, she didn't want to have to worry every time Kira left to fight, she wasn't ready to have to face the possibility that she could lose him.

"I understand." She said reluctantly after much debating in her own mind.

"Would you like to come with me and sit in the cockpit with me when I fly it to Morgenrate to put it on the Eternal?" Kira asked hoping she would say yes.

"Really?" she asked. She had only been in the cockpit with him once before when he was returning her to Athrun. She loved the idea of being able to sit in his lap in the cockpit while he flew it.

"Yes, it's not far so we can walk there and the take an auto taxi back here afterwords so we can eat, change, and get ready for the press conference. Ok?"

"Oh Kira, I'd love to do that."

"Ok i'll call Ms. Simmons and tell her we are bringing it in." Kira said as he left to get his cell phone.

Lacus watched as Kira left the room then ran into her to get changed, she quickly grabbed a set a pair of pink shorts and the sleeveless shirt without the separate sleeves. When Kira came back into the kitchen he saw Lacus in her new outfit and couldn't believe how pretty she looked.

"Well I just called Ms. Simmons and they are expecting us, she suggested we keep the Freedom underwater too so nobody sees it and starts to panic." Kira said blushing a little as Lacus noticed him watching her.

"That sounds like a good idea. I have always wanted to see what it's like underwater." Lacus said smiling at Kira as he blushed. She had really hoped this outfit would get his attention.

"Ok are you ready?"

"Yea let's go"

00000

After about half an hour of walking down the beach together while holding hands Lacus and Kira came to a house that used to belong to the Reverend. Together they entered the house and after going through two shelters they came to a large door. Kira pulled out his key and Lacus pulled out hers. Together they opened the door to reveal a small dark hangar. Kira looked to Lacus and she grabbed his hand and nodded. As soon as the two stepped into the room lights turned on to reveal the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. Kira walked across the catwalk that lead to cockpit while leading Lacus there. Once there he pressed the button on the outside opening the cockpit. While he did that Lacus went to the wall and entered a code which would allow Kira to open the hangar doors from the Freedom. She walked back over to the Freedom where Kira was already half inside, he offered her his hand and she took it.

Lacus stepped into the cockpit with Kira's help, and watched as he sat down in the pilots seat. After sitting down he looked up to Lacus and patted his lap, she smiled and gladly sat down on his lap where he patted. She made sure she was sitting sideways so Kira could see the monitor as well as so she can watch him and the monitor.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he pushed a button which closed the door they had entered.

"Yea let's go." She said. Kira then pressed a button which opened up vents to flood the hangar. After the hangar was flooded a door behind the Freedom opened up and Kira slowly turned the Freedom around.

"Brace yourself." Kira said. Lacus wrapped her arms around him to get ready for the launch. Kira then launched the Freedom full speed out of the hangar bringing Lacus closer to him because she wasn't prepared to be launched so quickly. Once outside Kira slowed down the Freedom and let it land on the sand a few feet below quickly changing the contact pressure of the Freedom to make sure it didn't sink. He slowly walked the freedom towards Morgenrate so that he had more time with Lacus.

"Wow it's so pretty down here. I can't believe how romantic it looks." She said blushing as she realized what she just said and then blushed more when she realized how close she was to Kira. Although her and Kira were very close and she was sure they both had feelings for each other they were not officially dating. Of course she could tell Kira liked her but she did not think he knew that she liked him back, and was very nervous about showing him that she did.

"Lacus, it's ok. I kinda like having you that close." Kira said while blushing. Hearing this Lacus gladly laid her head back on his chest. They continued to lay like this for a little while, both watching the sea and saw how beautiful it all was. It's now that Kira really started thinking to himself. _It's now or never, _he thought, _It's either now or wait until we get to the United States, if we make it that far. I have to tell her now because this may be the only chance I have._

"Lacus I want to tell you something." Kira said while pulling his hands off the controls of the Freedom making the gundam stop.

"Yea what is it Kira." Lacus said while pulling away to look into his eyes. _This could be it_, she thought.

"I wanted to tell you that....... " Kira froze as he tried to say it. "I uh never mind."

"Kira..." Lacus said with a confused look on her face. _He almost told me.... _she thought to herself as Kira continued piloting the Freedom to Morgenrate

00000

Flay walked through the underwater hangar at Morgenrate towards the Eternal carrying a new Orb military uniform. This uniform was different than others uniforms though because on the uniform was pin that signified Flay as a volunteer in the military. She had finally convinced the guard to let her through after Murrue had approved of it because the Eternal was in need of someone that knew how to work the communications of the ship.

Flay walked into her room on the Eternal that Andy had shown her and put the uniform on bed. She looked around at her room making sure that everything was arranged the way she wanted. After making everything was in place she decided to look around the ship. _Maybe with some luck I will see Kira, _Flay thought to herself while exiting the room to wander the halls.

00000

Lacus continued to look at Kira as he piloted the Freedom through the small opening in the hangar meant for mobile suits. Once he got the Freedom inside the airlock the doors closed behind him and the water was drained out of the airlock. A door was opened in front of the Freedom and Kira piloted the Freedom through it into a large hangar where two familiar ships were concealed. The Archangel was over to the right of the hanger and the Eternal was directly in front of Kira. He quickly piloted the Freedom into the open Eternal hangar and put it in its usual spot. Kira opened the cockpit and Lacus got out of the mobile suit while offering her hand to Kira. He took her hand as she helped him out onto the catwalk.

00000

_A little earlier_

The red haired girl walked into the hangar of the Eternal. This had been the first time she had been in the hangar and she scanned the spots for mobile suits for the one she had last seen Kira pilot. Disappointment was shown across her face as she noticed it wasn't there. After scanning the mobile suits she noticed that one had just entered the hangar. She watched it walkover to a place and thought she saw something familiar about the mobile suit, but it was only after the mobile suit stopped and the pilot stepped out with a pink haired girl that she remembered why. She watched the brown haired boy who she had such strong feelings for take the pink haired girls hand and climb out and she couldn't believe her eyes. She began running towards the mobile while shouting Kira's name the whole time.

_With Kira and Lacus_

"Um Kira, do you know that girl." Lacus said while motioning with her head behind Kira. Kira turned around to see a familiar redheaded running towards him while shouting his name.

"Fl..." Was all he got out before she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She moved her right hand up to his head and brought him closer to her and pressed her lips against his. Kira was surprised at this and tried to pull away but Flay wouldn't let him. He tried again this time successfully managing to pull away from the kiss but he remained wrapped in her arms.

Lacus saw this and a dumbfounded look came across her face. Tears began to come to her eyes and she began to cry. She turned and ran away from the scene. _It's not like he and I were really dating but... _She thought. _What if this is what he wanted to tell me earlier, maybe I have been wrong and he has no real feelings for me like I thought. _

Kira saw Lacus run off in tears and he felt very concerned. He turned to look at Flay who was resting her head on his chest. He was so surprised to see her and very happy that she was alive but he cared a lot more now about how Lacus had acted to this.

"Flay, will you excuse me a second." Kira said. "I promise I'll come back to talk with you but I must make sure Lacus is ok."

"Ok..." Flay said. She felt a wave of disappointment hit her as she heard him speak about that coordinator like he had some kind of feelings for her. It seemed like he cared more about Lacus than her. Anger surged through her at this thought. _How dare she take Kira away from me, I'll make her pay and win him back._ She thought.

After Kira heard Flay's answer he ran off to find Lacus. He was not sure but he had an idea where on the ship she went. He found out that his hunch was correct as he found her on the observation deck in the corner crying. Her head was resting on her knees hiding her face and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Kira walked over to her where he quietly sat next to her. Once he had sad down he slowly put his left arm through small space in between her stomach and her legs and put his other arm around her back. He held her close to him until she stopped crying.

Lacus opened her eyes and looked over to see who the person holding her was. She was surprised to see Kira because why would he care about her when his girlfriend was in the hangar eager to kiss him. Tears continued to roll down her cheek as she looked at him baffled.

"Lacus are you ok?" Kira asked in a very caring tone.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about her Kira? Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" She asked in a surprisingly angry tone.

"What!? My girlfriend?" He said in a bewildered tone. "Lacus, no she is not my girlfriend. Well yes I did date her, but I ended it a very long time ago, before I was shot down in the strike. I saw her shuttle shot by Creueset, and I thought she was dead. I do not know how she survived, why she is here, or why she kissed me but I do not have feelings for her Lacus I promise."

"Really?" Lacus asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes I promise you that." Kira said while wiping away the tears off her face, it was then that he saw his watch and noticed it was already one. "Lacus we had better get going if we want to eat lunch before the press conference." He said while standing up and offering her his hand.

Lacus gladly took his hand and he helped her up. Together they walked through the halls of the Eternal to the hangar and the exit. After exiting Morgenrate they took and auto taxi back to Kira's apartment.

00000

Flay hid around a corner as Kira and Lacus exited the observation deck holding hands. _I can't believe it, _she thought. _She stole him from me, but how could Kira have any feelings for her and forgotten his feelings for me? She must have confused and brainwashed him into forgetting about me. I will win you back though Kira and remind you of your feelings for me, don't you worry._

Well I had planned on adding more to it but ill just put that in the next chapter as I know this one is very long. I put the most thought into this chapter and have changed it a few times because I needed the remeeting of Flay and Kira to be just right to set up a conflict for Lacus as she fights to win Kira over Flay. The war begins hahaha, tell me what you think. I have most the next chapter typed so I hope to publish it within a day or two. Stay tuned and review, review, review, because reviews will help me plan out future chapters better.


	5. The Journey Begins

Sorry for the wait guys. I have been having trouble with my computer and lost almost all of my files including this one. I ended up having to handwrite all of this one and then type it up once I had fixed my computer. I never thought this would happen and I apologize. I still plan on meeting the quota i said i was going to in the last chapter. It's 2-3 chapters a week if you don't remember. Happy Father's day to all. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I know I have a few people reading this story but i only have one review and it's tough to write this without much input. If I don't get reviews my writting will take a longer time to finish and i may have to end this story without finishing it. I really like this story and i dont want to do that so please review.

The Journey Begins

Kira walked out of his room wearing his full Orb military uniform. The volunteer pin he had on his chest flashed under the light. Lacus was still in her room getting ready so Kira walked out onto the porch of the apartment. Kira shivered a little as a breeze blew through. Kira looked up at the sky noticing how gray it was. He walked back into the apartment to cook some soup for lunch. Lacus walked out shortly wearing something Kira had never seen her wear. She was wearing a black dress that came down to just above her knees with skinny strap over her shoulders.

"Is this too much Kira?" Lacus asked worried that she was overdressed.

"Well uh, I uh.... You look incredible Lacus." He said fumbling to find the words he wanted. Lacus blushed at his comment.

"Is it too much though?" She asked.

"No Lacus I think it will be fine."

"Thank you Kira."

The two sat down to eat their lunch while listening to the thunder of the growing storm. Eventually they both set out for the Orb state house where the announcement would be made. Kira had to put the top up on the convertible because of the storm. Thunder crashed loudly as he drove to the state house and rain began to pelt the car. Lacus watched the fierce storm growing outside the car.

00000

Kira walked into the conference room in the state house followed by Lacus. Kira looked around the room noticing that everyone was there and waiting for the conference that would start in half an hour. Cagalli shot Kira an angry glance from across the room obviously still angry about being hung up on. Then Kira noticed Kisaki sitting at a desk study a piece of paper. Kira walked over to him and Lacus followed, she obviously wanted to know the same thing.

"Excuse me Mr. Kisaki, I'm sorry for bothering you but I have a question to ask you." Kira said.

"Oh no Kira it's no bother just going over the speech one more time, and as for the question I already know what it is." Kisaki answered.

"Well what did the council decide?'" Lacus burst in impatiently. Kisaki laughed as he had never seen her act impatiently before.

"Well after much persuading the council agreed with me that the only option was to go to the United States." Kisaki said.

"Good, I hope we can avoid the fighting this way." Lacus said.

"Me too Miss Lacus." Kisaki said.

"When will we leave?" Kira asked.

"Well we have everyone that we can working on preparing most of our military ships to be civilian transports as well as equipping the smaller ships with cloaking field generators. They will fly on the outer rims of the flight keeping us hidden until we reach Mars. We also have to give time for people to pack their things, and although everyone only gets one standard sized suitcase I'm sure it will take some time for them to pack. With all that in mind the departure date is set for three weeks, and luckily we have enough ships to convert to civilian transports that the Archangel and the Eternal will not have to carry passengers." Kisaki answered.

"Three weeks! We may be attacked by then." Kira

"Kira don't worry, Scandinavia and Eurasia are working hard and together should be able to delay ZAU for much longer than that. The only thing they ask in return is that we take their civilians with us, which is very easily done, they even gave us enough of their own ships to carry them."

"Wow..." Is all Kira could manage.

"Mr. Kisaki I have a question too." Lacus said surprising Kira.

"Yes Miss Lacus?"

"Who will pilot that new mobile suit the Crusader?" Lacus asked.

"Well I already have a fine candidate selected he is just waiting for Kira's and Athrun's approval, and it is someone that Kira knows pretty well. I'll have Miss Simmons take you to him once the conference is over. Then you and Athrun can duel him to see if he is a suited pilot."

"Ok Mr. Kisaki, but who is it?" Kira said.

"You will just have to wait and find out Kira." Lacus said not letting Kisaki answer.

The conference started soon after the conversation and Kira sat quietly through the whole thing not saying a word. He had hundreds of questions running through his mind. Who was the new pilot? How did he know them? How did Flay survive? Why did she kiss him like that? And the biggest question as well as the one he focused on the most, why had Lacus had such a huge saddened reaction to it?

After the conference ended Miss Simmons guided Athrun, Kira and Lacus to the hangar where the Crusader was stationed. Cagalli had stayed behind to help guide civilians to places where they could pick up the standard sized suitcase which was the only one they were allowed to bring with them. Soldiers and volunteers were stationed at stands all around the cities handing out bags.

Soon the four entered the hangar where the Crusader sat waiting for them. Kira admired how good his old machine looked but looked puzzled at the weapons that sat near it. One was a sword that was double edged that emitted energy for the blades, but there was a strange channel through the middle of the sword as well as a trigger that Kira saw no use for. There was an ax with a longer handle next to it making it look like a pole ax. The top of the ax had a small circular metal tube sticking out the top that looked like a barrel as well as a trigger on the handle. The sword was white and the ax was green. Kira looked then at the silver shield that was now mounted on it's left arm. The shield was small and there was no way it could stop any type of attack.

Soon Miss Simmons entered the room again with a boy. Kira was surprised because he had not noticed her leave the room. The boy had short brown hair and orange eyes like Cagalli's he wore a black and orange pilot suit that matched the color scheme of the Crusader. The boy was about the same height as Kira and looked like he was in his mid-teens. He looked very familiar but Kira did not know why. When the boy reached them with Miss Simmons following Kira finally recognized him.

"Ryo?" Kira asked.

"Long time no see huh cousin?" Ryo Yamato asked.

"I haven't seen you since I was twelve."

"Yea that was six years ago. Your eighteen now and I'm sixteen."

"Your the new pilot?"

"Well I have training, I have been one of the best Astray pilots here for a long time, which isn't too surprising. I am a coordinator after all. Miss Simmons says my piloting skills remind her of you."

"Really? Your that good?" Kira asked.

"Yes he is." Miss Simmons answered.

"So are we going to stand here all day or are you going to test me?" Ryo asked.

"First I want to ask Miss Simmons a question. What are those weapons next to the Crusader, they don't seem very useful and there are no guns."

"Those two weapons as well as the shield are called the Dragoon Weapon System or DWS. The sword is a double edged energy sword but is also a beam rifle, and the ax is a beam pole-ax as well as a launcher weapon similar to that of the Strike. The shield is a completely new design. It activates an energy shield like that on the Destiny when blades or lasers come within two feet of it, it is a very effective shield as I'm sure you will find out but it still requires the pilot to aim the shield at the incoming attack."

"Incredible." Athrun said.

"Well are you ready now?" Ryo asked.

"Yea let's do it." Kira said.

00000

It wasn't long before the two cousins were in the training room ready to duel. Athrun, Lacus, and Miss Simmons were in the small viewing rooming watching the two mobile suits. Kira was the first to attack, he jumped into the air shooting for the beam rifle at the Crusader. Ryo easily sidestepped it and fired a shot off after Kira. Kira deflected it with his shield and took a step back. When he lowered his shield he saw the crusader charging at him with the sword blades engaged. Kira barely had time to raise the shield and begin to reach for his beam saber before the Crusader's sword collided with the Freedom's shields.

Kira winced as the Freedom shook from the impact. He engaged the beam saber in his right hand and swiped at where the arm would be on the Crusader, but Kira's attack only hit the air because the Crusader was gone. Kira lowered the shield to look for it couldn't find it.

"Up here!." Ryo said falling from the sky. Before Kira could react Ryo had the sword pointed at the Freedom's cockpit only a foot away from it. "Done." Ryo said.

"How did you?" Kira asked.

"Ryo is the number one close combat fighter in the Orb military. His ranged skills are stronger than a normal pilots and his ability to snipe using an attachment for the sword make him very versatile." Miss Simmons said.

"So do I pass, or does Athrun want a shot?" Ryo asked.

"I'm good, anyone that is that good in close combat is definitely well suited for that mobile suit." Athrun said.

"I agree, I have never seen anyone fight like that, but don't you worry I'll beat you next time we duel." Kira said.

"Looking forward to it." Ryo said "Miss Simmons, should I put the Crusader back in it's spot?"

"No, go ahead and move it into it's new spot on the Archangel. We will move the ax in once the sword and Crusader are in place."

"Ok." Ryo said.

00000

Ryo piloted the Crusader over to the spot where Mr. Murdoch was pointing. He put the sword in the slot that it had been fitted for to the right of the slot. He then turned the Crusader around and put it in the spot. He hopped out onto the catwalk outside the cockpit and took a look around.

00000

Meyrin walked into the hangar of the Archangel. She noticed the new mobile suit the Crusader enter the hangar and it peaked her interest. She had nothing else to do so she thought she would meet the new pilot and show them around the ship. She walked onto the catwalk and over to the spot where the Crusader had just been placed. She watched as a boy with short brown hair and orange eyes stepped out, and she stopped walking in surprise. _He's so cute! How can he be a pilot?_ She thought to herself as she watched him look around.

Ryo continued to look around and noticed a girl with red hair up in two pigtails looking at him. When he noticed her she looked away quickly trying to hide that she was watching him. Ryo walked over to her, hoping that she could take him to the captain. When he was about a foot in front of her she turned to look at him. Her cheeks were slightly red and she was biting her lip making her look very nervous.

"Hey, I'm Ryo. Do you work on this ship?" Ryo said.

"Yes I do, my name is Meyrin." Meyrin answered.

"Nice to meet you. Could you by any chance show me around the ship so I can get a room and meet the captain?" Ryo asked.

"Of course, which would you like to do first?" she answered excited that he wanted her to help him.

"Well it would probably be best to see Miss Ramius. She already knows me and knew I was coming so she would probably like to hear that I have arrived."

"Ok follow me." She said as they began walking out of the hangar. "So how old are you, you look pretty young to be a pilot?"

"I'm sixteen, and the only reason I'm a pilot is because I volunteered to be one."

"Really? I'm sixteen too. I'm the communications officer on board, so you will be talking to me a lot probably."

"Well I look forward to it then." Ryo said smiling at her.

"Really?" Meyrin said while blushing.

"Well yeah I mean if we are in combat I'm looking forward to having you to talk to so I can stay in contact with the ship."

"Oh yeah." She said embarrassed that she was wrong about the meaning of what he said. "Well this is the bridge." She said while leading Ryo into the bridge. "Miss Ramius the pilot of the Crusader Ryo is hear."

"Ryo, hello nice to see you again." Murrue said.

"Nice to see you again too Miss Ramius. Where is Mu I thought since..." Ryo said but was cut off.

"Um Ryo now isn't the time to talk about that really." Murrue said.

"Why?" Ryo asked puzzled.

"Because... I'll tell you later. Now I bet your looking for a room. Hmmm I think the one across from you is open isn't it Meyrin?"

"Yes it is." Meyrin said excited that she would be so close to his room.

"Ok well why don't you show him to it so he knows where to put his things when he comes back." Murrue said.

"Ok I will." Meyrin said and with that the two left.

00000

Lacus sat on her bed studying the suitcases she had laid out. Since they were on the Eternal Kira and her were aloud to bring a few more things than civilians but Kira had only decided to take one large suitcase. Lacus on the other hand wanted to take as much as she could because most of the stuff was the only things she had left from her parents.

"Do you want any help?" Kira asked from the doorway where he was leaning on the door-frame.

"I'm ok Kira, thanks." Lacus answered sweetly.

"Lacus can I talk to you about something?" Kira asked.

"Of course Kira." Lacus said sweetly while smiling at him.

"I wanted to ask you if you were ok, because you seemed really upset earlier." Kira asked concerned. He had wanted to ask her this since they left the conference.

"Yes I'm fine Kira thank you for asking." Lacus said sweetly but trying to hide the tears that started to roll down her face as she remembered how the girl had kissed Kira. Kira saw this and walked over to her and put his arm around her and Lacus rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't need to be upset Lacus. Do you remember when I came onto the Eternal right before you gave me the Strike Freedom? Do you remember what I said?" Kira asked.

"I do, you said that nothing made you happier then being with me right here." Lacus said.

"Lacus I still stand by what I said then, nothing makes me happier than being with you." Kira said.

"Oh Kira." Lacus burst out as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him tight and would not let go. She wanted to hold him like that for as long as she could.


	6. The Hidden Fleet

The Hidden Fleet

Kira held on tight as the Eternal launched off the mass driver. The ship shook and groaned as it built up speed. Lacus sat next to him and gripped his hand as g-force pulled them back into their seats. The Eternal was the last ship to launch and was bringing up the rear of the fleet. The fleet had been able to leave a week early because the changes being made to the ships did not take as long as predicted. The Eternal reached the fleet soon and took it's position near the front with the Archangel. Kira unstrapped himself from his seat and helped Lacus do the same. Together they left the room before Flay could follow.

"Do you want to go see if the cloaking generators worked with me?" Kira asked.

"Really? You want me to ride in the Freedom with you again?" Lacus asked.

"Of course."

"Ok let's go."

The two floated to the pilot locker room where their pilot suits were. Kira waited for Lacus to change and come out before he went in. Once she was done he went in and changed himself, then they both left for the hangar. Kira entered the Freedom first followed by Lacus. Lacus sat in Kira's lap while he piloted the Freedom out of the Eternal. He quickly flew out of the generators supposed range and turned around. Amazement hit Kira as he saw no sign of the whole thirty some ship fleet. Lacus was surprised to as she let out a gasp.

"Mr. Kisaki, the system is working perfectly." Kira said over the radio.

"Good I had hoped it would. We will wait here until the twenty Kusanagi class based at the moon can catch up to us then we will head for the rendezvous point with the U.S fleet." Kisaki said. "You can stay out in the Freedom if you want but I suggest getting within the cloaking field."

"Ok Mr. Kisaki." Kira said and broke the connection. "Would you like to stay out here with me, I'm not ready to go back to the ship yet."

"Me either Kira." Lacus said. "I like being out here, being out here with you." She said smiling at him.

"Me too Lacus." Kira said smiling back.

00000

"Mr. Takashi, we have detected a large Orb fleet of about twenty Kusanagi class leaving lunar orbit."

"WHAT!? Are they mobilizing for an attack?" Zo Takashi shouted.

"We don't know sir but our sensors picked up another fleet of about twenty ships launching from Orb about an hour ago. We were tracking them, but they just disappeared close to the Mendell Colony."

"Tail the lunar fleet they will meet up with the fleet that disappeared at sometime. Is the new Minerva ready to launch yet."

"Yes sir it is."

"Then make sure the Impulse and the Destiny are on board before it leaves. Also try and get the N-Zaku ready and get Dearka and Yzak to pilot it. I'm sure they would make a good team."

"Yes sir."

00000

Lacus slowly opened her eyes. She yawned a little and began to stretch but hit her hands on something. She shook her head and look around noticing she was still in the Freedom with her arms around Kira, she must have fallen asleep. She looked at the monitors to see where they were but they were blank. She looked around at all the controls and noticed that they were all off. She looked up to talk to Kira but noticed he was asleep she smiled admiring how cute he looked and snuggled closer to him. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Kira felt Lacus wiggling but her eyes were still closed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he gave up to the sweet embrace of sleep and drifted away.

00000

Ryo continued to run diagnostics on the Crusader. He sat there continuously tapping on the keyboard in his lap. He was so into his work he didn't notice a red haired girl poke her head into the cockpit. She smiled as he concentrated on what he was working on. He continued to work unaware that she was watching him for a few minutes until Meyrin tapped on the side of the cockpit making a knocking sound. Ryo continued to type but looked up at her. He stopped for a second than typed in a quick sequence on the keyboard and pushed it away.

"Sorry if you have been waiting a while." Ryo said apologetically.

"No it's ok I know how important it is that the Crusader is in top shape." Meyrin said smiling at him. "Are you done now?"

"Yep I'm done."

"Are you hungry? Cause if you are I mean we could..." She tried to say but fumbled for words.

"I'd love to go get lunch with you." He said smiling.

"Really?" Meyrin said excited. Ryo only nodded and together they walked to the mess hall to get some lunch.

They ate together in the mess hall. They talked together and ate for about an hour. Meyrin was extremely happy that Ryo wanted to spend time with her but she couldn't tell what his feelings for her were. They continued to talk until a large siren started wailing.

"ALL HANDS LEVEL 1 BATTLE STATIONS!" a voice shouted over the speakers.

"I got to go!." Ryo said jumping out of his seat but before he could run out of the room he felt some one grab his hand. He turned around to see Meyrin looking at him concerned. Ryo looked back at her puzzled.

"Be careful out there." Meyrin said.

"I will." Ryo said. Meyrin pulled him in and gave him a tight hug.

"Go, they need you." She said and Ryo left the room.

00000

Kira shook his head. All he could hear was the pounding of an alarm in his ears. He looked around the cockpit and noticed he was still holding Lacus. She also had woken to the alarms and looked at him puzzled.

"All stations level 1 battle stations, ZAU ships approaching. Two Nazca Class and two Laurasia class, their flagship is the Minerva."

"The Minerva!?" Kira and Lacus shouted together.


	7. Confrontations

This chapter is a few little confrontations of ZAU and the fleet heading for the U.S. The conflicts may seem short and blunt but most have a strong reason and purpose that will appear later in the story.

Confrontations

"Mr. Watfeld, we are detecting three mobile suits just launched from the Minerva. It's the Destiny, the Impulse, and an experimental N-Zaku sir." A voice said.

"N-Zaku?" Kira said. "Mr. Watfeld what is that?"

"The N-Zaku is an experimental Zaku that ZAFT had been working on during the Second Bloody Valentine War. It is a nuclear powered Zaku, I'll show you the blueprint, it is on the database of the Eternal."

A blueprint of a familiar looking mobile suit showed up on the screen of the Freedom. The N-Zaku looked almost exactly like the Zaku but there were a few differences between the two. The left arm of the Zaku was much larger than the other and had a pincer like weapon attached instead of a hand. The weapon looked like it was meant for grabbing and holding mobile suits. The right arm was just like the one on the original and had a laser rifle equipped. On the back of the N-Zaku was a beam sword.

The largest difference Kira noticed between the Zaku and N-Zaku was a Large cannon mounted on the right shoulder. The barrel opening was about a foot long and the cannon was about five feet long. It was attached to the shoulder by a strange arm that looked like it could move.

Kira looked over the specifications of the N-Zaku and noticed it was a two seated. It had no shield because the left arm was the shield, and like the Destiny an energy field could emit from the shield to absorb hits. After two minutes of looking over the N-Zaku he began speaking to Mr. Watfeild again.

"Why does it seat two people?" Kira asked.

"The N-Zaku has two pilots, one to pilot the mobile suit and one to control the gun. This allows the gun to be used to its full extent and fire anywhere. Kira you need to launch now, Athrun and Ryo are already out there and they can't fight off all of these mobile suits on their own."

"Ok, I'm leaving now." Kira said launching from the Eternal.

Athrun was surrounded by Strike Daggers when Kira got out of the Eternal. Lacus held him tight as he flew full speed into the battle in front of him. He was heading for Athrun when a green beam stopped him He turned to see the N-Zaku with its rifle pointed at him. Pressing the pedal Kira flew above the shot before it could hit him and fired a shot back at the N-Zaku.

"Still fighting the same I see." A voice from the past said to Kira.

"Yzak?" Kira asked.

"Yeah and his good buddy Dearka." Dearka replied.

"Why are you two fighting for ZAU, how could you fight beside those monsters?" Athrun asked from a distance away.

"Because we believe in what the chairmen has to say, and we will fight to make his dream a reality." Yzak said.

A gold blur flew past Kira chasing a white blur. He glanced over as the Akatsuki fought the Impulse. Athrun had finally broke free of the Strike Daggers and was now fighting the Destiny. Ryo was not far away fighting off Strike Daggers with Cagalli nearby in the Strike Rouge.

Kira pulled out the beam saber and charged the N-Zaku at full speed, but before he could get close Dearka fired the canon off and a large beam of energy just grazed the shoulder of the Freedom. Lacus let out a little squeal as the Freedom shook. Kira quickly recovered and slashed out at Yzak and Dearka but Yzak easily maneuvered away. Kira brought the beam sword back up in a second slash aimed at the right arm. Yzak yanked back on the controls trying to get the arm out of the way but the experimental mobile suit didn't respond. The N-Zaku shook as the arm was cut off. Yzak yelled in anger at what just happened. He thrust out with the left arm and grabbed hold of the Freedom around the waste.

"Now I got you." Yzak said. "Go ahead Dearka finish them."

"I'm sorry Miriallia." Dearka said apologizing for what he was about to do. He aimed the canon at the freedom and hovered his thumb over the trigger.

Kira looked down at Lacus and saw the fear in her eyes, he pulled her close to him so tight that nothing would pull them apart. He look at her face to see tears streaming down her eyes because she knew what was about to happen.

"I'm... I'm sorry Lacus. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Kira said as he saw the canon begin to glow bright orange as it prepared to fire.

Dearka brought his thumb down on the trigger. The orange energy began to release from the canon but nothing happened to the Freedom. The N-Zaku shook violently as the canon exploded. Dearka looked around to find the source of the attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an orange and black mobile suit that looked just like the Freedom carrying a large green energy ax. Dearka looked at it in confusion because it looked like the unknown mobile suit was holding the ax like a gun. A large orb of energy appeared at the end of the ax and shot forward cutting the left arm off the N-Zaku.

"Ah... Damn experimental piece of shit." Yzak shouted as the N-Zaku shook. He quickly flew the N-Zaku out of the area before either mobile suit could shoot it down.

"You two alright in there." Kira heard his cousin's voice say.

"Thanks to you." Lacus said.

"Yea thanks, Ryo look out behind you its the Destiny." Kira said.

"I got him." Ryo said. "I can take him you go help Athrun with the Impulse and Strike Daggers."

"Ryo let me help you." Kira said as Ryo blocked a shot out from the Destiny.

"Go Kira, I can handle him." Ryo said.

"Ok." Kira said and piloted the Freedom over to help Athrun.

"So Shin, is it still you that pilots the Destiny?" Ryo asked.

"I must have impressed you for you to know my name." Shin said gloatingly.

"No honestly it's the opposite." Ryo said firing of a shot from the gun inside the ax. The Destiny barely blocked the shot.

"What? I'll kill you for that." Shin said. Firing off shots and trying to get behind Ryo.

"It's always the same with you isn't it? That's always your solution." Ryo said.

"What do you know, you're just some kid." Shin said.

"A kid that can beat you easily." Ryo said.

"Just try." Shin said flying straight at Ryo. He fired off two shots then pulled out the sword and tried to get behind Ryo. Shin relied on the speed of the Destiny hoping to get around Ryo. He successfully got behind Ryo but before he could attack he was hit near the cockpit by an asteroid. Before Shin could react Ryo was already above him with the ax back and ready to swing. The Destiny shook as its arms were both cut off.

"You rely too much on the power of your mobile suit. I could have beaten you in an Astray. The only time you can pilot that mobile suit well is when you activate the SEED. Your lucky I don't kill you. Now get out of here before I change my mind." Ryo yelled and the Destiny flew away.

00000

"Wow Ryo that was incredible." Mu said to Ryo as he climbed out of the Crusader.

"He isn't that good of a pilot anymore. He used to be pretty decent with help from the Impulse but since he got the Destiny he only relies on the power of his mobile suit. Power corrupted him and now only relies on power." Ryo said.

"Well in any case you still beat him." Mu said.

"RYO!" Meyrin shouted and ran towards him. "That was great, you are such a strong pilot."

"Well uh.. It was really nothing." Ryo said blushing at the comment.

"Hmm I leave you two alone, it looks like you have a lot to talk about." Mu said laughing slightly and winking at Ryo as he left the hangar.

"Are you hungry?" Meyrin asked.

"Uh yeah sure let's go get some food."

They started to walk away but were stopped when the communicator on the Crusader activated. A familiar voice came out of the speakers and Ryo jumped into the cockpit.

"Ryo are you there, please respond." Cagalli's voice rang out,

"Yeah I'm here whats going on?" Ryo asked.

"We have a problem over here on the Eternal. During the fight a group of ZAU coordinators blew a hole in the hangar and entered the Eternal. The Eternal is repaired and fine and the group has left, but they took something with them. We need you over here on the bridge now."

"Alright I'm coming." Ryo said turning off the communicator and turning to Meyrin. "Sorry Meyrin I have to go."

"It's ok, you do what you need to." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Ryo said closing the cockpit of the Crusader and leaving the Archangel.

Ryo flew full speed to the Eternal and entered the hangar. He piloted the Crusader to an open slot and jumped out. He ran full speed out of the hangar to the bridge, nearly running over many people in the process. He entered the bridge soon and found many people there already in a conversation.

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER?" Kira shouted more in fear then anger.

"We don't know exactly but we have a stealth Astray tracking them now." Mr. Watfeld said.

"Who would take Lacus? Who would do such a thing?" Cagalli asked. As soon as Ryo heard this a wave of shock hit him. He listened to the silence of the bridge at this question.

"They took her to get to Kira." Ryo said seriously making everyone turn to him in surprise. No one had seen him enter the bridge.

"I fear that is the answer to your question Cagalli." Mr. Watfeld said. "Ryo is right."

"We have to get her back, as soon as you here where they took her I will fly there and get her back." Kira said with anger in his eyes.

"No." Ryo said, "That's exactly what they want Kira, you can't go. It's a trap and if you go they will have you exactly where they want you."

"I will go and you can't stop me Ryo." Kira said. Ryo or anyone on the bridge had never seen Kira act like this before. Ryo could see the determination in Kira's eyes, and Ryo knew he couldn't stop Kira.

"Fine, but I'm going with you." Ryo said.

00000

Ryo sat in the locker room of the Eternal on a bench. Kira sat across from him. Ryo once again cleaned the assault rifle that was in his hands and checked every part of it to make sure it was working properly. Kira looked at him confused and Ryo walked over to him holding the rifle out to him.

"What is that for?" Kira asked.

"If we are going to rescue Lacus we are not going to be able to do it in mobile suits. They will have her inside the colony. Mr. Watfeld got us clearance because it's a Eurasia colony, and they are still our friends. We will land in the hangar and go from there."

"Alright, let's go."

00000

Kira walked behind Ryo through the streets of the colony. They approached a small house, that the stealth Astray pilot had tailed the group that had taken Lacus to. The two walked around to the back hiding in the shadows of the night. Ryo pulled out his assault rifle and slid in a clip. Kira did the same and took a deep breath. Ryo walked over to the door and kicked it down. Shouts were heard from the men inside as they desperately searched for their pistols but Kira and Ryo had taken them all out before they could react.

Ryo had never seen Kira kill a man until now. The anger he had because of the men taking Lacus must have been controlling his decisions. Two men ran down the steps shouting and firing off two shots at Kira and Ryo. Ryo jumped behind an overturned table as the shots hit the wall behind him. He pulled out his pistol with his right hand and held the rifle over the edge of the table with his left like he was getting ready to fire. The two men scattered at the sight of this but fell for the trap as Ryo shot one with the pistol as the man came into view and Kira shot the other.

Ryo replaced the pistol and the two headed up the steps. There were no more men upstairs but they heard a muffled scream coming from one of the rooms. Ryo stood by the wall and pushed the door open making sure no part of his body showed. A burst of shots flew through the opening and hit the wall on the other side of the hall. Ryo crouched and rolled into the opening quickly picking out the man in the room and shooting him. The room was clear of men and all that was left in the room was a chair with a pink haired girl tied up. Her mouth was taped shut and her blue eyes were watering. Kira ran over and quickly untied her from the chair. Lacus stood up and wrapped her arms around Kira. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Hey guys we gotta go now before anyone else shows up." Ryo said. "We caught them by surprise now that's why this was so quick but if we give time for the others to get ready we will be in trouble."

"Right let's go." Kira said.

00000

It had been about a week since Ryo and Kira had rescued Lacus. The fleet was now entering U.S controlled space and were making their way to the rendezvous spot. ZAU forces had been catching them really quickly and they were hoping they would rendezvous with the U.S fleet before ZAU could catch them but that was becoming increasingly difficult.

"All hands level 1 battle stations we are under attack." Miriallia said over the speakers.

"Miss Murrue incoming message from the U.S." Meyrin said.

"Put it on screen." Murrue said.

"Greetings Archangel, we detected that you have been engaged by ZAU in our territory. We are sending the rendezvous to meet you. The USS Liberty just launched and should meet you within ten minutes."

"ONE SHIP, THAT'S THE RENDEZVOUS FLEET?" Murrue asked slightly angry at the ignorance of the man on screen.

"Don't be angry this one ship is all you will need."

00000

For all you Shin fans out there please don't be mad, the only reason he lost so quick is to set up something I have planed for later in the story. Please RR, I will try and update the next chapter quicker.


	8. Rendezvous

_**PLEASE READ:**_

Ok I have to make a few changes in the story and would like some feedback. First I can no longer call the weapons system used by the Crusader the Dragoon system because that is the name of portable gun barrel systems on the Legend, Freedom, and Akatsuki. Also I have an important question that I will need to have a decision on within the next two chapters but I can't decide myself. As you all know the Eternal was built specifically for the Justice and Freedom but I have come across a problem I hadn't realized when thinking out the plot line. If it came down to it would you rather have Athrun pilot the Justice and stay on the Eternal or move to the Akatsuki so he and Cagalli could be together. I am leaning towards the second option but I'm still not sure so please leave me some feedback. Also I realized another error in a name. Please note that Kisaki is supposed to be Kisaka and that was a mistake on my part. Thank you please leave some feedback on my question.

Rendezvous

_15 minutes before the ZAU attack_

Kira-

Kira reached into the bowl of popcorn for the last handful. His hand slightly brushed Lacus's as she did the same. Kira blushed and quickly withdrew his hand, and turned his attention to the movie they were watching. He tried to find something to distract himself so Lacus wouldn't notice. She smiled at him and slowly put her right arm behind his back and her left arm around his chest. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you again for rescuing me Kira." Lacus said.

"It's no problem Lacus." Kira said smiling. He stood up and took the popcorn bowl over to the slot for dirty dishes in the break room.

"Kira! There you are!" Flay said as she entered the room. "I have been looking all over for you." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the room.

"Oh Flay." Kira said. "I havn't seen you in a while." He planted his feet firmly so she couldn't pull him any further. "I'm sorry Flay, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok Kira." Flay said. As soon as Kira left the room, she turned to Lacus and glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?" Lacus looked at Flay in surprise. "Kira belongs with me, and I will get him back."

"What are you talking about?" Lacus asked confused and calmly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Flay said. "I was with Kira first, and you took him away from me. I will win him back, because I'm not scared and weak like you. I will do whatever it takes to win Kira back, even if I have to sleep with him again like I did back on the archangel!" The last line hit Lacus hard. _SLEEP WITH HIM AGAIN?! _She thought.

"You're… You're… You're wrong!" Lacus said slightly angry. "Kira will not leave me! You thought he was dead, and you left the Archangel on orders. He left you because he thought you were dead and he needed some one."

"That doesn't matter!" Flay said "He needs someone that is not afraid to tell him how she feels and be able to show him how she feels. How do you hope to keep him or have any relationship with him if you can't even do those simple things?

Lacus began to answer but was cut off by a loud blaring noise. The two girls listened to the alarm for a few seconds. Lacus stood up and ran to the locker room where she knew Kira would be heading. By the time she got into the room, Athrun and Kira were already dressed. Both the teens turned to look at her.

"Athrun do you mind if I talk to Kira alone?" Lacus asked.

"Oh no of course not Lacus." Athrun said while leaving the room.

"Lacus what's…" is all Kira could get out before Lacus had her arms wrapped tightly around him. Tears floated from her cheeks.

"Please come back Kira, please come back to me." Lacus said making Kira think of the last time she said those words to him. "Kira, you have to come back up because if you didn't, I wouldn't know what to do."

"I will come back Lacus, I promise." Kira said looking into her deep blue eyes. Lacus looked back into his purple eyes wanting so badly to tell him how she felt. She began to open her mouth to tell him but Kira spoke first. "I'm sorry Lacus, can we talk later, I need to go."

"Ok Kira." Lacus said, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good luck."

Kira left the room and started heading down the hallway. He reached a small intersection and before he could turn the corner, some one wrapped their arms around him. Kira looked down to see red hair. Flay looked up at him with tears floating around her.

"Flay whats wrong?" Kira asked. Flay looked up at Kira with her watery eyes. Before Kira could even react Flay quickly pulled him closer and kissed him. Lacus rounded the corner just at this moment and a wave of fear and disappointment hit her. _Does he still have feelings for her? _Lacus thought to herself.

"Um Flay I gotta go now." Kira said pushing away from her and heading to the hangar. Flay look back at Lacus and smiled wickedly at her.

"I told you." Was all Flay said before she left.

00000

Mu sat in the Akatsuki working on it, and making sure it was in the best shape it could be. He wasn't as good as Kira at making all the little minor adjustments but he could at least keep it in battle ready condition. It had taken a little help from Kira and Miss Simmons at learning how to maintain the Akatsuki.

He was so bus clicking away on the keyboard that he didn't notice the women standing on the catwalk just outside the open cockpit. She continued to watch the unknowing blonde haired man for some time before she finally said something.

"Do you have time to talk, or should I just come back later?" Murrue asked making Mu jump. He hit his head on the top of the cockpit and let out a little yell.

"Damn it, do you have to sneak up on me." Mu asked with just the hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mu, I didn't mean to scare you." Murrue said grabbing his out stretched hand and pulled him out of the cockpit. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"I have to go soon, we arriving at the rendezvous spot soon and there is a ZAU force that will undoubtedly attack us before they are too far from the plants that they will have to pull back." Murrue said.

"Yeah I was afraid of that." he said concerned about the large ZAU fleet they had narrowly escaped last time.

"I just had to ask you something. When do we plan on making our announcement?" she asked while holding up her left hand to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"I think it would be best to wait until the rendezvous."Mu said. Murrue agreed with him and kissed him goodbye before she left the hangar.

Ryo-

Ryo lay stretched out on the bunk opposite Meyrin's while she lay on hers. They were facing each other. They had laid like this many times since the last attack by ZAU and just talked to each other for the longest times. The topic was always different and they never stayed on one topic for too long. They tried to avoid talking about the war too much as it made both of them upset and distraught. Ryo especially tried to avoid the topic because even though he had many bad memories of his own tied to the war talking about it seemed to upset Meyrin more than him because she was fighting against her own sister.

Ryo remembered a conversation he had with Kira since the last battle. Kira had explained to Ryo a time when he Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus had all met Shin, Luna, and Meyrin at the end of the second great war at the memorial in Orb. Kira had told Ryo about how Shin, Luna, and Meyrin had all agreed to fight with the Archangel, but for unknown reasons Shin and Luna eventually returned to ZAFT when the treaty with the Atlantic Federation was signed.

Ryo and Meyrin had spent a lot of time together in the time that had passed since the last attack. Ryo yawned a little and stretched himself out. Apart from the small yawn the room was silent. The two teens had fallen asleep while talking and were not completely awake yet.

Meyrin watched Ryo stretch and smiled. Although she had fallen asleep she hadn't been asleep as long as Ryo and when she woke up she had watched him sleep. She still wore her uniform from the last shift she had as she had not taken the time to change out of it. She watched as Ryo sat up and stretched a little more.

Ryo rubbed his eyes and noticed her smiling at him. He began to open his mouth but was cut off as the alarm began to blare. He looked up at the PA speaker in the room then glanced back to Meyrin before he stood up and started running out the door. When he reached the first intersection of halls he began to turn but noticed something tugging at him. He looked back to see Meyrin looking at him with a worried look on her face. Concerned eyes looked back at him and quickly wrapped her arms around him to Ryo's surprise. She looked up at him a leaned up closer. She pressed her lips against his cheek quickly and smiled at him.

"Be safe out there please." Meyrin said.

"I will." Ryo said while nodding.

00000

"Athrun. Do you mind if I talk to Kira alone?" Lacus asked.

"Oh no, of course." Athrun said and left the room.

As soon as he left the room Athrun came face to face with a blonde haired girl. She looked at Athrun with a worried look on her face.

"Cagalli, why aren't you on the Kusanagi, we are about to launch?" Athrun asked.

"I needed to talk to you Athrun. I know there has been problems between us since you left, but I wanted to let you know my feelings for you have not changed." Cagalli said.

"And neither have mine." Athrun said while pulling her close and kissing her. "But now, I have to go." With that he left.

00000

"Miss Murrue, could you please connect me to the Crusader before Ryo launches?" Kira asked.

"Ok Kira make it quick." Murrue said.

"Hello?" Ryo said.

"Ryo, this is very important so please listen up. Do you remember what I told you about Shin, Luna, and Meyrin?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Ryo replied quickly.

"Athrun and I are going to try and get them to come over to the Archangel, so please handle the N-Zaku so Cagalli and Mu can help the Astrays fight the Zakus and Goufs."

"K." Was all Ryo said.

"Thank you." Kira said. "Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, let's go."

"Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice, taking off."

"Mu Laflaga, Akatsuki, launching."

"Ryo Yamato, Crusader, let's do this."

"Cagalli Yula Atha, Strike Rouge, taking off."

All five machines left their ships along with the ten remain Astrays. The Orb fleet was running low on pilots, and this battle would be crucial. Right after launching Ryo was attacked by the Destiny. Kira kicked the Destiny away from Ryo so he could get free to attack the N-Zaku. Cagalli and Mu worked with Astrays to take out ZAU's mass produced mobile suits.

"Looks like mainly Zaft machines on those ships, I have only spotted a few Daggers." Mu said. A large explosion went off behind them making all the mobile suits turn to look at the Orb fleet. The Minerva had snuck up behind the Orb's civilian ships and had damaged the engines of the rear Kusanagi class.

"All Orb forces continue to fight the enemy, the Archangel will be attacking the Minerva." Kisaka's voice.

00000

"Miss Murrue, the Minerva has attacked and damaged the rear civilian Kusanagi class ship's engines." Meyrin said.

"Arnold take us around, we are engaging the Minerva, hard to port maximum combat speed. Aim gotfrieds and valiants target the Minerva's weapons."

00000

The Freedom collided with the Destiny sword against shield. Athrun was fighting the Impulse, while Kira fought off the Destiny. Athrun and Kira were not trying to shoot the two down but to just keep them at bay while they tried to convince them to leave ZAU and join them. So far no attempt had gotten through.

"Is this the peace you really want?" Kira asked the two. "A peace forged by violence and deceit and protected by brute force. There will only be piece under ZAU's leadership if all of its "citizens" do what they are told. Anyone who has an idea of freedom or even a hint of anger towards the government will be killed or jailed. Is this the peace you want? A peace where people are told what to do what to think where they can live? This type of government can only lead to rebellion and more deaths. Think about it Shin and Luna, do you think the people of the Earth and even the plants would want that kind of a life. Already groups of people start to rebel against ZAU, because this is not the future they want. Look inside yourself is this really what you want to fight for?"

Shin froze up at what Kira just said and Luna did the same. He remembered seeing reports of rebellion springing up all over Earth. _Could he be right? Could this be some kind of false peace? What do I really want to fight for?_ Shin thought to himself he looked over to the Impulse wondering what Luna could be thinking but what he didn't know is that similar thoughts were racing through her head as well.

"Please you two, even if you don't want to fight join us, or at least leave ZAU. This kind of peace will only bring more pain." Athrun said.

"I.... I would...." Luna began to say but stopped.

A large explosion went off behind them and they all turned around. The Minerva lay in retreat as all of its weapons had been destroyed in a surprise attack from the Archangel. Shin watched as the Minerva left the area but gave no single for its mobile suits to return. _They're leaving us here?_ He noticed that the three Nazca class and two Laurasia class vessels were still in the area, but still the five ships wouldn't have the room to hold the Impulse and the Destiny or the N-Zaku. He continued to watch as the five ships began to accelerate towards the Eternal.

"Kira, It's the Eternal, hurry." Ryo said over the radio.

"Whats wrong."

"All five ships are moving in on the Eternal." Ryo said.

"Athrun stay here, I have to go help." Kira said.

Kira flew over in the direction of the Eternal, he looked to the side and saw the Crusader desperately trying to get away from the N-Zaku. Ryo tried using the full burst mode on the Crusader to shoot off the weapons of the N-Zaku but the N-Zaku used its enormous shields to block all the shots. The N-Zaku fired off its main cannon damaging the shield on the Crusader. Kira turned his attention back to the Eternal and saw the ships closing quicker and quicker and Kira knew no matter how fast he flew he wouldn't be able to reach the Eternal in time, but he still had to try.

A bright light blinded Kira and he stopped the Freedom where it was. The light consumed the five ZAU ships and the Eternal disappeared. Kira squinted to try and make out everything he could in the area in front of him but it seemed that all six ships had been swallowed up. The light slowly died to reveal a large bone yard of ship parts. Kira continued to stare at the area hoping to see the Eternal emerge once the light completely faded. The whole battlefield froze up and all eyes were looking at the ball of light. The light cleared completely and Kira looked around but saw no sign of the Eternal, not even a single part from the ship. His hands began to shake as he began to realize what just happened, but just when he was about to break down and cry the nose of the ship poked out from behind a large section of a Nazca class. Kira felt extremely relieved to know that the ship was alright, but just when he was about to relax he heard a voice shriek over the speakers.

"Somebody help him!!!"

00000

Ryo was relieved to see that Eternal was alright. He had the best angle of anyone and was the first to know it was alright. He reached for the button to open up the com to the Archangel so they could organize how to gather the ZAU soldiers that remained. The Crusader lurched forward and Ryo felt a strong impact on the back of the cockpit. He quickly swung the Crusader around to defend himself but it was too late. He had been distracted and let the N-Zaku move in too close. The Crusader shook a little as the N-Zaku's pincer like weapon grabbed hold of him. He watched as the shoulder mounted weapon began to glow red and he knew that it was all over. He prepared for his last seconds alive and heard Meyrin shriek over the com.

"Somebody help him."

After her outburst the gun powered down on the N-Zaku and Ryo was confused. He tried to struggle free but the Crusader couldn't budge, it was no use. He was now at the mercy of the pilots of the N-Zaku.

00000

"Dearka what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yzak yelled. "Why are you powering down the gun?"

"Because that pilot is defenseless, this battle is over Yzak, they won." Dearka said calmly. "Now we should just surrender and let them take us prisoner."

"What? Prisoner?" Yzak yelled. "We can still finish our mission and take him out. I'm overriding you Dearka."

Yzak typed in the override controls for the shoulder cannons trigger before Dearka could react. He quickly typed in the fire command. The cannon began to charge and was about to discharge when all of the sudden Dearka reached over from his seat and slapped the joystick that would designate targets for the cannon. The cannon's aim shifted slightly but not enough. The cannon fired and hit the left side of the cockpit while also hitting the nuclear reactor. Dearka quickly hit the eject button and his cockpit left the N-Zaku. Yzak used the arms to shield the N-Zaku from the blast and laughed as the pilot before him died.

00000

Ryo's eyes widened in terror as the cannon again began to recharge. He saw the Freedom flying towards him at top speed but knew not even Kira could save him now. The cannon was near peak charge when it shifted slightly then fired. Burning hot energy struck his left side and hit the reactor in the back of the ms. He hopelessly pressed the eject button and in his last seconds saw a small pod eject from the N-Zaku.


End file.
